


Reborn As Kushina Uzumaki {Minato Namikaze}

by Animeloverforever1127



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverforever1127/pseuds/Animeloverforever1127
Summary: My name is, or used to be Kathrine Locket, and I was a normal 12 year old.Ok, maybe I wasn’t so normal.The truth is that I was a little on the cubby side.And I was a total Naruto geek.There was nothing about the anime that I didn’t know.Heck, I even went above that.I literally wrote fanfiction about what I would change.And now…I finally get the chance to do it.Just not the way I wanted to.Not at this cost.Not at the cost of taking a life.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Intro

**I don’t own Naruto or it’s characters. I do own my oc, who is inside Kushina’s body.**

**I will refer to Katherine as Kushina in this fanfic just to make things less confusing.**

**I was also inspired to write this, and the idea for one life to be born, one must be gone (That wording is mine), from the fanfic ‘love leaves you scarred’, It’s a great fanfic and I highly suggest you go read it.**

* * *

My name is, or used to be Kathrine Locket, and I was a normal 12 year old. Ok, maybe I wasn’t so normal. The truth is that I was a little on the chubby side. And I was a total Naruto geek. There was nothing about the anime that I didn’t know. Heck, I even went above that. I literally wrote fanfiction about what I would change. And now… I finally get the chance to do it. Just not the way I wanted to. Not at this cost. Not at the cost of taking a life.

* * *

“I killed her. She never even got to live because of me.”

**~ Kathrine Locket**

* * *

“Don’t you understand! I’m nothing but a fraud! I’m not the one you're supposed to love!”

**~ Kathrine Locket**

“I don’t care. I don’t care about who I was supposed to love. Because right now. You're the one I love.”

**~ Minato Namikaze**

* * *

“I love you mom!”

**~ Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

“You helped save the lives of the people closest to me. You’ve made my sensei a better person. And for that, I will forever be grateful. So thank you Kushina-san.”

**~ Rin Nohara**

* * *

“You reminded me of what was truly important in life. You showed me the value of life.”

**~ Sakumo Hatake**

* * *

“You saved my life. You prevented me from going down a darker path.”

**~ Obito Uchiha**

* * *

“You didn’t kill her. You can’t kill something that never lived. And even if you did. You should not be afraid to admit it. We're shinobi. We kill.”

**~ Itachi Uchiha**

* * *

“I do not like you. But I do not have to like you to respect you.”

**~ Danzo Shimura**

* * *

A soul reborn,

Rises,

Through the ashes,

To the sound,

Of the crow,

To put right,

What once,

Went wrong,

Justice will be done.

**~ Dave Alan Walker**

* * *

Sometimes what’s dead must be burned away to make room for new life. Sometimes you just have to step back and let the brittle bits ignite - but once those flames begin to dance on their caustic dance, don’t you dare look the other way. Don’t you dare close your eyes. Watch and let that image see itself forever in your mind. Remember what it looked like in the midst of the soot, the smoke, the haze. Remember, so you don’t repeat the same conditions that require such a blaze.

**~ Christen Rodgers**


	2. Updates

****

**I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I’ll update the story.**

**But the truth is, even I don’t know when I’ll update the story next.**

**It could be in the next;**

**Minute**

**Hour**

**Day**

**Week**

**Month**

**It could even be in years.**

**It’s because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.**

**I may take really long time to update something,**

**But let me tell you this, I won’t ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.**

**I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won’t be doing that again.**

**If you don’t wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.**

**I also have a discord server:[ discord.gg/sPUyjbA](https://discord.gg/sPUyjbA) **


	3. Destiny huh, I Guess Ariana Grande Was Right! God Is A Woman!

**_Destiny huh, I Guess Ariana Grande Was Right! God Is A Woman!_ **

* * *

** Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued) **

**This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on** **Masashi Kishimoto** **’s story “Naruto”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.**

**Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to my disclaimer no less. Yeah, that just happened to me. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev**

**Also if you own a picture or Video that I put online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.**

**P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website (I jump around on a lot of fanfiction websites...) If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super duper rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.** ****

**I do own my oc, Katherine who is inside Kushina’s body. And my other oc’s, Destiny, Sora... (May be more)**

**I changed my mind, I will not be doing this way,(I will refer to Katherine as Kushina in this fanfic just to make things less confusing.)**

**Instead, Whenever Katherine thinks of herself, it will be Katherine, and as the story progresses, other people will too. But Katherine will have to respond to the name, Kushina.**

**Cast:**

**Katherine ~ True form, is played by Poppy from Midnight Poppy Land**

**Destiny ~ Aqua from Konosuba**

**Kurama, human form ~ Karma from Assasination Classroom**

**I was also inspired to write this, and the idea for equivalent exchange, for one life to be born, one must be gone (That wording is mine), from the fanfic ‘love leaves you scarred’, It’s a great fanfic and I highly suggest you go read it. It’s also a Minato x oc love story.**

* * *

**Today’s Special**

**“... I don’t have to worry about not meeting his expectations.**

**God will ensure my success in accordance with His plan, Not mine.”**

**~ Francis Chan**

* * *

Do you ever wonder what happens after you die?

Well I don’t know if I can give you an accurate answer, because I was told that my case was special.

Why don’t we start from the beginning…

* * *

I felt a splitting headache spread through my head. My eyes flutter open, and then I’m slamming them shut right away, when a blinding light shoots through. “What on Earth happened?”, I groaned, not really expecting an answer.

“You died.” A voice answered bluntly.

Whenever we look back on that moment, Destiny likes to joke and say that I jumped up into the air like a cat. But I deny it every time. My reason being that it shouldn’t be possible when you weigh like 67kg. 

“Who the hell are you?” I shout, scrambling to my feet.

“Well…” The blue haired woman hums, “That’s a tricky question. I have many names. The village hidden in the mist worships me as the goddess of water and any liquids. Well the earth nation worships me as Karma. The fire temple calls me Destiny. you'll be heading there, so I guess you can go with the last one.”

Wait Village Hidden in the Mist! The Village Hidden in the Earth! “So you're claiming to be the one true God? The head honcho. And why are you making Naruto references?” 

She smirks, “Exactly. Nice to see your catching on fast. You see, I am the God, but I am the God of the Naruto Universe. And I have chosen you to complete a very special task for me. You should be honoured, few even get to hear my voice, let alone speak to me.”

I felt my face convert into a frown, Wow, talk about a major god complex. Well if nothing else, I guess Ariana Grande was right, God Is A Women.

“Hey! I heard that!” She shouts, pointing her pointer finger at me, accusingly.

My eyes widen, “You heard my thoughts! How?” 

Destiny rolled her eyes at me. “I literally just told you I was a God, so of course I can hear what's going on inside your head. Plus, you and I are a little bit more in tune with each other because you will need my little helper in what will come next.” That may have been the excuse Destiny gave Katherine, but the real reason that she would not tell the girl, until a solid decade and a half later was because she just wanted a front row seat to the show that was about to happen.

Wait, what does she mean what will come next. What’s she gonna make me do that will require an actual God's help!

Destiny, seeing the girl start to panic decided to ease up a little on her. “As I’ve already told you, I’m the one true God of the Naruto universe. You like that anime and story a lot right?” She asks, I nod, understanding what she was saying so far. But by this stage, as everything started to settle in, the true gravity of my situation started to catch up with me, and I started to shiver.

Destiny knew she could have to tell the girl everything soon before she went into shock. “Your favourite character is Minato? If I am correct?” But before Katherine can nod again, Destiny beats her to it, answering her own question, “Of course I’m right. I am God.” She smirks playfully, trying to lighten the mood, and successfully earning a shaky chuckle from the young 17 year old. “So you're really gonna like the job I have for you. I’m gonna send you into the story, creating an alternate timeline and you're gonna have to get Minato to fall in love with you, and in doing so, you’ll help guide him down the right path. A path that will save countless lives. Since you already know about what's going to happen, considering you’ve watched the anime and read the manga multiple times, you’ll know exactly what to do, to save the most amount of lives. But don’t worry, I’ll be there to help guide you.”

Destiny paused for a second, allowing the girl to soak up the information. 

My eyes widened as I realised something. “Wait! What about Kushina! What will happen to her! If I get him to fall in love with me! Then what will that mean for her!” I shout.

“Well. About that. When I will reincarnate you, I will be sending your soul into Kushina’s body.” Destiny answers.

Kushina’s body… What will this mean for her, I think, “What will happen to her then?” I ask horsley, hoping the answer isn’t what I’m thinking of.

“Simply put. She just won’t exist.” Destiny answers.

“So I’ll be killing her? She won’t exist because of me…” I mumbler out.

Destiny narrows her eyes at me, “Don’t you dare think such a thing. Even if that is the case, you'll be saving billions of other lives.”

“But-” I try to argue, only to be stopped by Destiny raising her hand, and the other one making a snapping motion. 

Suddenly a shining bright light blinds me, and then everything goes dark…


End file.
